Crow's Secret Desire
by joodai
Summary: Crow's dark secret gets Team Satisfaction's engines... "revving." Will things ever be the same after this?


Crow sat the other members of Team Satisfaction across from him. He sat down himself, looking down and shaking a bit. Jack, Yusei, and Kiryu were all visibly worried. It was *not* like Crow to be like this. Not at all.

"Guys... I have something to tell you." Crow said with a shaky voice. "It's something that's been on my mind for a while. I hope you'll understand."

"Go on." Jack narrowed his eyes and nodded. It was probably just Crow coming out as gay. Which... the entirety of Team Satisfaction and everyone who knew Crow was aware of already.

Crow kept silent, squirming in his seat. He couldn't force himself to say it no matter what he did. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

"I'll tell it to you over text."

He started typing something. He kept pausing in his typing and going back to delete what he had written. It took him a while but, finally, he lowered his phone, and the cell phones' of Team Satisfaction all buzzed from the group chat.

'ive always wanted to be a car? my skin to be metal and my limbs to be tires. i want people to open up my doors and climb inside my flesh and i will keep them warm or cool as they see fit as they sit on my soft seats. i want them to turn the ignition and for my engine to let out 'vbbbrrrrr brrrrrrrr brrrrrrr' as i start up and go down the road. passing other cars just like me dedicated to their mission of transporting and keeping the sacred passenger safe. will you fulfill my desire? vroom...'

There was silence among Team Satisfaction. Each member had their own emotion going.

Crow: Anxiety.

Jack: Confusion.

Yusei: Elation.

Kiryu: Satisfaction.

"Crow I... didn't know you felt like this-" Yusei started, but Jack interrupted.

"Why don't you want to be a d-wheel?" Jack questioned, his eyes still narrow, mostly with confusion now.

Crow tensed up. "Because! Then I couldn't keep people warm or cool as they see fit. I would only have two wheels, not four as the natural order goes. I wouldn't have a round steering wheel in which people grasp and turn to point my wheels and direct me in whatever direction they want me to go in. I couldn't hold up to four people. I wouldn't have backseat drivers. Will you fulfill my desire? Vroom..." Crow snapped his statement at first, but as he continued, his voice grew more tender, more vulnerable. Truly, Crow was in his most vulnerable state now. Like a car after it had C(r)ARshed, laying on the side of the road. Broken and waiting for help, feeling shame as it had infringed on its holy quest to transport and protect

Yes... like a car...

Crow felt happiness swell up in his engine. He was just like a car.

Kiryu nodded. He completely understood. "You're throwing us for quite the fender bender," Crow smiled at the validating car pun, "but I understand. Satisfaction. I've always felt like you weren't completely human. Satisfaction. Now I understand why. Satisfaction. Thank you for sharing this with us, Crow. Satisfaction."

Crow could barely contain his tears. Other than Jack, his friends understood and accepted him. Jack was an asshole anyways. When the transformation was complete, he decided Jack would always sit in the back seat.

Yusei smiled. "Crow, would I be allowed to drive your steering wheel?" Yusei had always wanted a car.

Crow's oil (tears) finally started dripping (from his tear ducts). "Y... yes! Yusei! Of course!"

"You're not even a car y-" Kiryu decked Jack in the gut before he could finish his sentence.

"We can conduct the surgery tomorrow, if you want, Crow. Satisfaction." Crow's oil leak turned into an oil flow. He was openly sobbing at this point.

"Th-thank you! Thank you!"

"Of course. We CARe. Satisfaction."

\- The Next Day -

Crow sat on the ground, shaking. He couldn't contain his excitement. He would finally reflect on the outside how he felt on the inside.

The surgery began.

Kiryu cut crow open and stuck an engine in him. He maneuvered Crow's organs around the engine. Kiryu kept sticking car parts in random places in Crow while Yusei adjusted and fixed them. Kiryu knew fucking nothing about cars. Crow was thankful Yusei was there.

Jack took a BACKSEAT to the action. He was even more clueless on what to do than Kiryu was. He mostly grabbed the parts for the others.

The surgery continued.

This was the difficult part.

Jack handed Yusei pieces of car metal. Yusei tore out Crow's ribcage and replaced it with the the hood and front parts of the car. He CARefully moved everything around the parts that were already inside of him. He attached the bumper to the front with duct tape, next.

He moved on to the center portion to the car. This time, Kiryu helped more. He helped Yusei move the pieces into place, stretching Crow's skin to lengths it had never been stretched before. Crow was a stretchy boy, however, so he was okay. They wrapped Crow's skin around the doors, testing it out by opening and closing them. Worked like a charm.

Now for the final touches.

They got carpet, four seats, duct tape, and a hot glue gun. They opened Crow's interior, placing down the carpet and hot gluing it to him to make sure it stays. Next, came the seats. The seats were CARefully placed inside Crow, and then duct taped into place.

He was nearly complete. Nearly full.

Next came Yusei's favorite part. He grabbed a can of gasoline. "Drink up." Crow eagerly opened his mouth like a baby bird waiting for its mother to feed it.

Yusei poured the gasoline go go juice down Crow's mouth, filling Crow up with the nutrients and energy he needed.

Now, he was complete.

Crow looked exactly like a car but with his human head on the top of the trunk. He was perfect. Silence. No one knew if it had worked. Crow smiled widely as he revved his engines up. He flew forwards, bursting out the wall and onto the street. He felt the wind in his hair; the bugs in his mouth. It sounds just like being on his d-wheel but, no.

This was different.

He was a car now.


End file.
